


国王游戏

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	国王游戏

林彦俊知道自己犯了一个大错。

 

住在楼上主人间的女房东，阿月，不久前交了一个比她小五岁的男朋友，在给室友们炫耀夸赞了将近一个月之后终于把人带回了家。林彦俊当时坐在一楼沙发里看书，朱正廷和范丞丞在一旁打台球，陈立农跟着阿月进门的时候林彦俊是第一个抬头的人，也是第一个接收到微笑的人。

 

四个男生和三个女生在这栋复式别墅里办了个小型party，男女都有的场合更适合玩一些饭局游戏，陈立农笑着将自己带来的伏特加倒进一个雕着纹案的玻璃容器里，掺入半瓶冰镇雪碧，又从冰箱里取出几颗樱桃丢进去，女生拿着容量最小的高脚杯，男生则用大一点的玻璃杯。

 

国王游戏，每个人抽一张扑克牌，其中有数字1-6，剩下的一张是国王牌，拿到国王牌的人有权利任意指定某个或者某几个数字的持有者进行一项活动，而在国王发配任务之前，任何人不可以说出自己的数字。

 

这是他们最常玩也最刺激的游戏，林彦俊有意无意地看着坐在对面的陈立农，他不知道这个看起来人畜无害的小朋友接受力有多大。

 

第一个抽到国王牌的人是朱正廷。“3号，将冰块放进裤裆里三个回合不可以取出来。”

 

“哇靠！”范丞丞将自己的卡牌摔在朱正廷脸上，对方得逞地笑倒在沙发上。其他人跟着起哄，阿月也不例外，林彦俊余光督见陈立农一边笑一边搂住阿月的腰。冰块被朱正廷协助塞进裤子里，范丞丞青着脸露出不失礼貌的微笑。

 

第二个抽到国王牌的人是阿月。“1号和4号，用胸口挤爆气球。”她从一旁的袋子里取出上次办party剩下的粉色气球，陈立农眼睛发亮地接过气球吹了起来。林彦俊低头看着自己手里的1号，环顾一周，对上身边樱樱的眼神。女孩子的目光从惊讶变成兴奋，最后化成害羞的两道红晕。“来吧。”林彦俊一只胳膊越过樱樱从陈立农的手里接过气球，交接的那一刻林彦俊有察觉到陈立农看好戏的短暂表情，转瞬即逝。“捂好耳朵。”林彦俊的声音极其温柔，他最擅长这个，他俯身双手抱住樱樱，女孩听话地捂住耳朵。“嘭！”气球爆炸，林彦俊惯性地向前倾身将女孩完全抱在了怀里，樱樱吓得尖叫，不过很快就被大家起哄的声音盖住，陈立农拿起酒杯抿了一口。

 

第三个抽到国王牌的人是林彦俊。“2号和5号接吻。”

 

大家瞬间都提起了精神，范丞丞忍着冰块的最后一回合，伸长脖子左右观察。阿月难堪地转过自己的2号牌，陈立农惊喜地说：“是你欸。”随后翻开自己的5号。林彦俊轻轻挑眉，向后靠在沙发上。朱正廷佯装打了哈切：“太没意思了，还不如关心一下范丞丞的冰块。”话虽这么说，一个刚成年的小屁孩要在一群陌生人面前和女朋友表演接吻也是够难堪吧，不过这是林彦俊自己的想法。还等不急他把陈立农的表情分析完全，那位小同学已经握着阿月的下颌亲了上去。

 

“哇哦——”嘴上说着没意思，该起的哄还是得起。林彦俊笑着摇了摇头，把剩下的一大口酒闷进胃里。

 

游戏玩了一轮又一轮，朱正廷吃掉了洒满胡椒和香菜的蛋糕，樱樱跳了电臀舞，阿月脱掉两件衣服只剩吊带，范丞丞和陈立农喝了交杯酒。好烂的梗喔，林彦俊无趣地喝完第四杯酒，有樱樱这种乖女生在场的游戏总是要收敛着来，都是些被玩过几百年的老旧惩罚，一点新意和挑战性都没有。

 

这次抽到国王牌的是朱正廷。“玩个大点的怎么样？”范丞丞和林彦俊恨不得举起脚来赞成。三个女生犹豫片刻后也点头。朱正廷还是有点犹豫地再三确认：“尺度很大的哦，我们男生在一起会玩的尺度哦。”林彦俊不耐烦道：“你快讲啦。”

 

“那好，我点2号和5号，”朱正廷的视线绕了一圈，“示范性爱前戏。”

 

林彦俊咽了口唾沫，这家伙果然一点不收敛，他瞥了眼手里的5号，等着看看2号是谁之后再决定愿赌服输还是假装尿急。浓重的台湾腔从对面传来：“我是2号欸。”林彦俊抬头，看着陈立农笑着举牌，旁边的阿月的脸色像打翻了调色盘。“哈，”林彦俊习惯性地勾起一边嘴角，“我是5。”

 

“哇——”忠于起哄的范丞丞已经全然变成一张动态表情包，场上所有人都发出非常期待的声音，连阿月都忍不住捂住了嘴。林彦俊站起身，不过还带着点犹豫，陈立农倒是轻松得多，直接问道：“谁做top？”林彦俊愣了愣，没想到他会这么快进入角色，虽然现在gay的用词已经不是什么冷门知识，但是冷不丁听到这句话还是有些微妙。沙发两旁的人识相地腾出空位，陈立农坐在林彦俊旁边向他请求指示。“都可以，但是我一般喜欢做top。”林彦俊用调戏的语气说出这句话。“很巧欸，”陈立农眯了眯眼睛，“我没有做过bottom。”林彦俊试图用余光打量阿月的表情，他内心有一些小兴奋的点在于明目张胆的偷情行为，虽然只是个游戏。

 

“ok，那你来。”林彦俊毫不客气地躺下，右腿膝盖屈起踩在沙发上，左脚耷拉着踩在地上，两腿之间分出个奇妙的角度。旁边的人已经纷纷拿起了手机，林彦俊突然觉得有一种下海拍片儿的感觉。陈立农略微害羞的表情还没维持够两秒，膝盖就直直顶在了林彦俊大腿之间。哇来真的，林彦俊倒吸一口凉气。

 

不过还没等到林彦俊把内心的小悸动安抚平整，陈立农就直接俯身吻住他。耳边是炸裂开来的叫声，陈立农丝毫不为所动，他侧着脸用最佳角度偷偷把舌头探入林彦俊的口腔，一只手从他卫衣下方伸进去，捏住了他的腰。林彦俊刚想喊停，陈立农的另一只手就攀住了他的脸，而那只持续揩油的狼爪子已经从腰部移至胸口，触碰到了他最敏感的那两点。

 

“好了好了！”最终还是阿月坐不住，她强行将陈立农拉开，又不能显得自己玩不起，只好娇嗔地埋怨道：“干嘛这么入戏啊？”陈立农笑着揉了揉她的头，解释道：“玩游戏嘛，尽兴而已。”林彦俊摸着嘴唇坐起来，被陈立农膝盖撞到的下面有一点抬头的架势。尽兴个屁。他看着陈立农搂着阿月的亲昵背影，后知后觉地感到一点意犹未尽的遗憾。

 

陈立农留宿了，四个男生都喝了很多，林彦俊觉得自己还是小瞧了伏特加，就算加了雪碧也不应该一次性喝这么多的。陈立农搂着阿月跌跌撞撞上到二楼，进门的时候还给大家招手，用奶音台湾腔说了声“晚安”。

 

楼上的动静很大，林彦俊也搞不懂为什么家里的隔音效果会突然变这么差，除非说两个人干柴烈火到直接滚在地板上做了。一直到凌晨都没停，林彦俊被扰得完全失眠，酒精带来的眩晕和心理上的纠结让他一阵犯呕，最终还是捂着胃跑进了卫生间。

 

-

 

第二次见到陈立农是在红灯区的双性酒吧，虽然林彦俊在上一次就知道这家伙是男女通吃，但是看到人在这里还是有点惊讶。“你和阿月分手了？”陈立农在噪杂的电音中把耳朵靠得近一些才勉强听清对方的问题，然后大声喊着回复道：“没有啊，无聊来这边玩而已。”林彦俊冷笑着摇了摇头，能把阿月那种太妹搞到手的果然也不是个省油的灯。

 

“Strawberry Margarita。”

 

“吼，喜欢喝这么腻歪的味道吗？”陈立农背靠着吧台看着他，这眼神怎么都不像一个刚成年的学生。

 

林彦俊用手指轻敲桌面，右耳的银质耳坠小幅度摆动着，他接过调酒师递来的亮红色鸡尾酒，回道：“喜欢草莓罢了。”

 

“这样啊，”陈立农转身将手肘撑在桌面，两人离得更近了点，“那我给你介绍一下我最喜欢的酒。”

 

调酒师递过来一杯橙红渐变色的饮品，陈立农先推给林彦俊，眼神示意让他尝尝。林彦俊没有拒绝，品完第一口就讽刺道：“还说我腻歪，你们小孩子都喜欢喝这么甜的酒吗？”陈立农举起酒杯：“我只是喜欢它的名字。”

 

“什么名字？”

 

“Sex on the beach，沙滩性爱。”

 

陈立农看着林彦俊笑，林彦俊也忍不住跟着笑起来，两个人莫名其妙地在吧台笑成一团。

 

“嘿，帅哥，要一起玩吗？”一个身材火辣的混血妞拍了拍两人的肩膀，然后指了指自己的卡座，五六个人，男女都有。林彦俊转头看陈立农，陈立农笑道：“好啊。”

 

“又玩国王游戏吗？”林彦俊看着摆在桌面上的九张扑克牌，转头好笑地看着陈立农。“没关系，我觉得很好玩呐。”陈立农离他很近，一只手搭在他背后的沙发上，林彦俊只要稍微朝右边挪一挪就可以完全进入陈立农的怀里。

 

第一个抽到国王牌的是陈立农。“嗯，我想一下喔。”陈立农若有所思的抬头，坐在对面的大胸妹提醒道：“不用担心，帅哥，我们能玩多大就玩多大。”林彦俊被她的话稍微吓到，于是悄悄地又瞄一眼自己的牌。“这样喔，那，”陈立农环视一周，“2号5号接吻吧。”林彦俊笑出声：“怎么又是这两个号码。”被点到的一男一女毫不犹豫地就抱在一起来了场法式热吻，明明刚才还一副不认识的样子。

 

林彦俊觉得自己运气倒还好，被选中的时候一次去吧台前要了辣妹的微信，一次站在舞池中央跳了段舞，都是他擅长的事情。陈立农一次跟对面的零号小哥对吹一杯威士忌，一次被大胸妹的酥胸撞个满怀，坐回来的时候还晕晕地给林彦俊说触感很不错。陈立农很快就有点醉了，他还是用原先的姿势，但是身体已经半靠在林彦俊身上，两人决定再玩最后一局。

 

最后一局又是陈立农抽到国王。林彦俊看完自己的牌，开玩笑地跟他悄悄比了个“七”。

 

陈立农脸颊微红，笑着说：“我要7号，跟我回家。”

 

国王的权力当然大过天，林彦俊义不容辞地接受任务跟他回家。陈立农住在CBD附近的高层公寓，即使已到深夜，楼下也是一片灯红酒绿。林彦俊将落地窗前的窗帘刚拉上一半就被人从身后抱住，陈立农被灌了很多酒，现在满身都是威士忌的味道，他力气很大，勒得林彦俊有些喘不过气。

 

他低头啃在林彦俊的后脖颈，身体向前把人压在玻璃窗上，林彦俊一边回吻他一边担忧着玻璃的质量，如果真被压碎了，这么高他掉下去的时候一定也要抱着陈立农一起死。林彦俊的衣服被扯掉，裤子也被直接扒了下去，整个人裸露在玻璃窗前，在车水马龙的市中心高空，接受着比自己小五岁的男人的侵略。

 

陈立农很霸道，完全没有征求对方的意见就做了top，上次没尽兴的前戏终于在周末的深夜做了个够，以至于他进入的瞬间林彦俊都没觉得过分疼痛。虽然年纪小，但是技巧高超。林彦俊一边被他吻着昏了头脑，一边被他反复撞击到G点，嗓子里的低吟都被碾碎变成短短的音节。他终于知道为什么那天楼上的动静那么大，年轻就是不一样，陈立农无论是速度还是力道都几乎要将他送上九重天去。林彦俊被他刺激得流了很多水出来，以至于啪啪声变得更大，配合着车喇叭的喧嚷和霓虹灯的闪烁，他们仿佛在热闹的集市中做爱。

 

他们在浴缸里又做了一次，彻底把林彦俊做到腿软了，他被陈立农抱着放到床上，裹住被子倒头就睡，不过在天还没亮的凌晨就又被这位精力充沛的top要了一次。

 

“你真行。”这是林彦俊在精疲力竭前说的最后一句话。

 

-

 

成年人的世界讲究一个点到为止，两人没有留微信也没有留电话，提上裤子走人是一夜情的基本素质，尤其当对方还是你房东的男人，不想露宿街头的话当然要把握好这个度。

 

陈立农来家里很多次，不过都是很晚的时候和阿月相拥进门，有时候来不及上楼直接就在客厅做了，毫无避讳的动静使得被吵醒的人也不好意思开门制止，林彦俊本就浅眠，好几次都差点忍不住要一鼓作气把那两个人打包丢出去，第二天顶着黑眼圈去上课的时候只能无奈感叹年轻人就是有活力。

 

“你说我要是给阿月说我睡过她男人，会被扫地出门吗？”林彦俊俯身右手发力，蓝色球一杆进洞，白球被推到一个很尴尬的位置，他瘪着嘴摇了摇头。朱正廷完全没核实他话的真实性，随便接道：“她男朋友确实很猛的样子。”

 

“哦？”红色球在两侧来回碰撞，最终还是没有应声落筐，林彦俊抬起头，“你也睡过他？”

 

朱正廷擦好球杆，莫名其妙地看了他一眼：“没有啊，睡了他会被阿月那个社会姐屠满门的吧？”

 

“吼，也是。”林彦俊抱着球杆喝了一口冰茶。

 

-

 

阿月的生日到了，每年的这一天家里都是一场大型交（约）友（炮）会，一群不知道哪里来的各类人聚集在家里开趴，樱樱这种乖乖女一般会选择不回家。陈立农很早就到了，捧着一大束粉色玫瑰花，林彦俊坐在沙发上对他嗤之以鼻，真的是俗透了。两人很久没见面了，虽然林彦俊很多次听到了他不雅的声音，但是并没见到本人，所以对他再次突飞猛涨的身高表示无语。

 

主人公的男朋友自然不能和外面那些妖艳贱货一样，陈立农的打扮非常乖巧，格纹衬衫牛仔裤，连平时最喜欢的膝盖大破口都没有，一进门就开始帮阿月准备甜点蛋糕，虽然两个初学者的技艺都很烂。

 

“一会酒要送过来了，彦俊你会调酒吗？”阿月指了指自己上周刚装好的调酒台，林彦俊点头：“会一点点。”言下之意是只会勉强调出味道但不会手法，陈立农接话道：“我会喔。”阿月开心地吻了吻男朋友的嘴角：“你们俩一起调吧，两个大帅哥给我撑场子。”

 

酒送到了，林彦俊出去帮忙签收了订单，戴着棒球帽的老外帮忙搬了好几箱不同的酒进来，还有一大筐调酒用的饮料和汽水。他看着调酒台后的酒架被摆满，满意地鼓了鼓掌：“看来我需要好好学一下调酒了。”陈立农冲着他笑：“我可以教你。”

 

夜色来袭，到场的朋友也多了起来，林彦俊换上看起来像职业调酒师的白衬衫和黑领结，调了好几杯最经典的血腥玛丽和长岛冰茶。陈立农果然很会，看着他花样百出的调酒姿势，林彦俊突然想默默退出这个行业，搞不懂这小屁孩小小年纪哪里学的这么多本事。不过脸始终是王道，就算林彦俊的shake技巧非常烂，也没人会在意了，有这两个人撑场子，调酒台已然成了最热闹的地方，直到范丞丞把灯关上调high了音乐，大家才转头去跳舞。

 

吧台总算不再供不应求，陈立农将一杯鸡尾酒的上层点燃，一片绝美的蓝色火焰漂浮在酒精上方。“尝尝这个。”他将咬了一口的樱桃丢进酒杯里，火焰突然高涨又淡淡灭了下去，散发出一股带苦的焦糖橘皮味道。林彦俊笑着接过酒杯，问：“这杯又叫什么？”

 

“cheaters，偷情。”

 

侧腰突然被掐住，黑暗中被一双唇抵住嘴角，一颗带着酒精味的樱桃核被传递进林彦俊的嘴里，他下意识地推开陈立农，这未免有点太大胆。陈立农笑着松开手，转身走出调酒台，拥住人群最中央的阿月低头吻了上去，两人在众星捧月中热吻，自带聚光灯效果。林彦俊手肘撑着吧台，抿了一口偷情酒，确实有点苦。

 

人群从客厅转移到室外泳池，被抹了一脸蛋糕的阿月被陈立农抱着跳进池中，大家情绪异常高亢，只有林彦俊选择了回房间。自己动手解决掉欲望烦恼之后有个影子还是在脑子里挥散不去，林彦俊无助地躺倒在床上，哪怕是望着天花板发呆也会有那人的脸投射出来。

 

场外又玩起了国王游戏，不断有人被大家丢进水里，然后爆发出一阵哄笑。

 

卧室门突然被人从外打开，林彦俊警惕地坐起盯着门口，陈立农手里夹着一张扑克牌含笑看他。

 

“干嘛？”

 

“履行国王的任务啊，”陈立农将手指侧转过来，手上是一张梅花9，“9号要与6号表演偷情。”

 

林彦俊笑：“那你去找6号啊。”

 

陈立农看着他不说话，林彦俊下意识地摸了摸裤子后口袋，果然摸出一张梅花6。刚一转头陈立农就扑过来将他摁倒在床上，他刚刚换下湿透的衣服，但发梢还残存着水渍，打在林彦俊的脸上一阵冰凉。

 

“你在想我，林彦俊。”陈立农一边咬他的脖子一边说，语气里带着小孩子的得逞。

 

被说中了。但那又怎样，林彦俊搂住陈立农的脖子，忘情地吻了回去。两个人沉溺在禁区里，再一次越出所有约束。“你一直都在想我。”陈立农用力顶入，林彦俊忍不住发出一声痛呼。陈立农给他胸前留下一大片猩红的印记，继续炫耀道：“你喜欢我。”林彦俊皱眉看他，除了虚晃的人影之外看不到一点有关情愫的东西。

 

反正承不承认都无所谓了，林彦俊把双腿缠在他腰上，场外音响的声音太大，陈立农忍不住随着音乐的节奏干了起来，林彦俊也随着陈立农顶撞的频率发出喘息声。两人意识到自己完全被DJ带跑的时候一起笑了出来，陈立农抱着他笑趴了下去，林彦俊翻身把他压在身下，瞬间换了个体位。林彦俊看起来很开心的样子，一起一坐都很积极。陈立农双手搂住他的腰，从前到后捏了一遍，又细又软。

 

做完之后两个人一躺一趴地倒在king size床上，其实林彦俊从没带人回家里做过，因为弄在自己的床上会让他觉得不干净。不过今天好像什么都可以例外。

 

有人敲了门，林彦俊转头看陈立农，他们都知道来的是谁。林彦俊应答了一声，捡起衬衫胡乱穿上，陈立农顺势钻进了衣柜。林彦俊打开门，阿月醉醺醺的脸上一副愁容：“彦俊你不出来玩吗？”林彦俊答：“有点不舒服，准备先休息了。”阿月下意识地朝里面望了一眼，又问道：“有看到陈立农吗？”林彦俊笑：“没有欸，我很早就回房间了。”阿月点点头，略带焦急地走了。林彦俊回房打开衣柜，然后就被里面的人拽了进去，陈立农抱着他，在狭小的黑暗空间里嗅他脖子的味道：“你衣柜里都是你的味道。”

 

“哈，你少来，”林彦俊掰开他，无奈道，“这是什么偷情名场面啊，太俗了吧。”

 

“我不觉得啊，”陈立农看着他，“我好像有点喜欢你了。”

 

“好看的皮囊？”林彦俊摇着头笑。

 

“浪漫的灵魂。”

 

“浪漫个屁。”

 

林彦俊转头走掉，把陈立农的衣服捡起来丢给他。他清楚得很，陈立农只是在他的身体上找到了最上瘾的失德味道。

 

-

 

陈立农是阿月交往最久的一个男朋友，居然超过了三个月，久到他们都怀疑这次可能是真爱了。不过两个人就是始终没有要同居的意思，虽然阿月的主人房住两对情侣都没问题。

 

林彦俊还是没有陈立农的任何联系方式，两个人不见面的日子里唯一交流就是偶尔林彦俊会在午夜被迫听到门外陈立农的做爱声。

 

很烦。林彦俊已经从一开始的惊讶转换成生气再转换成习惯，最后加上了一点难过。凌晨两点，他捂着心口躺在床上，林彦俊觉得自己不仅要失眠，可能还会抑郁，真的是太烦了。他把床头灯打开，屋内被暖黄色的灯光笼罩着，勉强安心了一点，林彦俊几乎是数着时钟的秒针，一直等到他们做完结束，才把酸涩的眼皮合上。

 

-

 

“Cheaters。”林彦俊点燃鸡尾酒最上面一层火焰，酒精浓度足够高，火焰呈现完美的冰蓝色。

 

“行啊你，学会这么多撩妹手法，”范丞丞赞赏地接过偷情酒，先嗅了嗅气味，“你怎么知道我喜欢焦糖？”林彦俊翻了个白眼：“不要自恋。”范丞丞笑着尝了尝，问道：“怎么这么苦啊？”林彦俊不以为意：“可能是Grand Marnier加多了。”

 

“啧，”范丞丞摇头，不过这杯酒的后味是真的不错，“你真准备搬家？”林彦俊把刚刚调酒用的杯子洗好，随口答：“嗯。”

 

“怎么突然就…”

 

“实习很不方便，决定住公司附近。”

 

范丞丞点头：“房子找好了吗？”

 

林彦俊把酒杯放回杯架上：“昨天刚签好合同。”

 

林彦俊搬进了二环的单身公寓，他的东西一直都很少，一个23寸箱就全部装完了。他躺在单人床上侧头看了看12层楼外的景色，以后终于不会再听到那个烦人的声响了。

 

与他同一期实习的应届毕业生里有个漂亮的小女生一直对他穷追不舍，林彦俊很是苦恼，一是他真的还没有谈恋爱的想法，二是这小女生也太主动了点。他们并不在一个部门，林彦俊每周都会在上班期间收到一大捧玫瑰花，感觉性别身份完全被颠倒了。小女生可能还去找了人力资源部的同校学长，就连家庭住址都被对方搞到了，每天都会收到各种各样的甜品和酒。一开始林彦俊还怕里面有毒所以直接丢掉了，在对方坚持不懈了一个月之后他觉得不吃白不吃，于是尝试了好几天不同的食物，他竟然觉得这小姑娘品味不错，甚至每天都开始有点期待第二天送来的东西了。

 

于是他在立冬的那天收到了一份外卖火锅。

 

“哇…”林彦俊简直要被自己满满的愧疚所淹没了，虽然他已经明确拒绝过很多次，是对方执意如此，但还是不免有点心虚。而且她真的完全猜对了每一天林彦俊在期盼的食物。

 

外卖盒里掉出一张卡片，林彦俊俯身捡起来，结果翻面之后发现是一张扑克牌，彩色大王牌。林彦俊心里突然咯噔一下。

 

“国王要不要点8号和你一起吃火锅呢？”陈立农摘下外卖员的帽子，把一张红桃8叼在嘴里，笑着看他。

 

林彦俊愣在原地：“你，你怎么？”

 

陈立农侧身溜进他房门，一把解开蓝色的外卖服丢到地上，转身对着依旧木楞的林彦俊招了招手：“我好饿喔，你快点啦。”

 

两个人坐在热气腾腾的火锅前，陈立农吃得很开心，林彦俊却一脸心事。陈立农看着他的苦瓜脸，无奈地摆了摆筷子：“在想什么？问出来就好啦。”林彦俊抬头：“你到底怎么找到我的？”

 

“我还想问你呢，”陈立农夹了片黄喉进碗里，“怎么说搬家就搬家了，跟我招呼都不打一个。”

 

“我跟你打个屁的招呼。”连联系方式都没有，难道在你俩午夜做爱的时候开门大喊一声我明天准备走了记得送送我吗？

 

陈立农看着他一脸别扭的样子就想笑：“欸，你还记不记得你上次鄙视我也用了‘屁’字。”

 

“不记得。”林彦俊一脸冷漠地吃掉对方夹来的牛肉。

 

“浪漫个屁，”陈立农说，“我觉得我挺浪漫的。”

 

“哦？”

 

“我早就发现你喜欢玫瑰花了，一个大男人在床头摆白玫瑰，也是够少见的。”陈立农一脸嫌弃。

 

林彦俊突然被呛到：“什么？咳，咳咳，你说玫瑰花？”

 

“对啊，”陈立农把水杯递过去，“还有甜点和酒。”

 

“！？”

 

“说起来你也够没良心的，从来都不问一下外卖小哥是谁点的吗？非要我亲自来给你派送。”

 

林彦俊已经把眼睛瞪到了最大的程度，喝再多冰镇饮料也压不住他心里的那团燥火。过了好几分钟，他还是下定决心问：“你和阿月怎么样了？”

 

“这是你第一次跟我提起阿月欸，”陈立农惊喜地抬头，“如果我和阿月结婚呢？”

 

林彦俊愣住，随后赶紧调整好表情回答道：“你们结婚跟我有什么关系，再说了你快别祸害人家。”

 

“那我祸害你行不行？”陈立农咬着筷子盯住他。林彦俊没有回话。

 

“好啦，”陈立农笑着摆手，“我这个人不会谈恋爱，之前所有的交往对我而言都和床伴没两样。而且也已经分手了。说起来你还是唯一一个去过我家里的人。”

 

林彦俊还是没有回话，专注于把自己碗里被陈立农夹满的东西吃掉。陈立农不满地敲了敲他的碗：“喂，你有没有在听我讲话啦？”林彦俊抬头，还是一脸冷漠，不过好像有点绷不住。陈立农看着他这副装逼装不下去的表情就想笑：“我想说，你要不要跟我谈一段正式的恋爱？”

 

“浪漫的灵魂？”

 

“好看的皮囊。”

 

“陈立农干你娘喔，滚啦！”

 

“我开玩笑的嘛！”

 

 

——END——

 

*友情提示：出轨有风险，恋爱请专一，peace&love


End file.
